Main Story/10
__TOC__ Part 1 The Armed Detective Agency speedboat cruises across the ocean. Chuuya closes in on Dazai and pummels him a flurry of blows. Dazai catches the wrist of Chuuya's right hand. Dazai's right fists snakes out suddenly and lands a blow to Chuuya's solar plexus. Chuuya responds with a kick that sends Dazai flying across the room, slamming him against the wall. Chuuya leaps through the air towards Dazai with binding ferocity. Chuuya slams his fist into Dazai's chest, catching him by the throat as he collapses. Chuuya then proceeds to violently pin Dazai against the wall. Chuuya draws a knife and presses it to Dazai's throat. Part 2 Chuuya slams his knife into the wall and steps away from Dazai. Chuuya goes to pick up his coat, but his hand stops in place. Chuuya's eyes widen when he comes to a realization about what Dazai said. Chuuya grimaces and turns his back on Dazai, who smiles as he draws the knife from the wall. Not even bothering to look as he catches the knife thrown back at him, Chuuya galres at Dazai with distrust. Chuuya clims the stairs and goes to leave the room. Part 3 Atsushi lays on the floor of the dark container, unable to move. The heavy sounds of an engine reverberate through the container as it's doors suddenly open, inviting light inside. In the doorway stands Kyouka. Just as Atsushi tries to pick himself up off the ground, the black tendril of Rashoumon snakes through the doorway of the container and latches onto his ankle. Atsushi is violently dragged from the container by Rashoumon. The force of its grasp slams Atsushi against a wall. Akutagawa grinds his heel into Atsushi's chest. Rashoumon's tendrill lashes out and splits Kyouka's gun in two. The next instant, Akutagawa's takes Kyouka by the throat and lifts her from the ground. Part 4 The sound of the engine of a small speedboat drawing closer could be heard. Kunikida calls out to Atsushi from the speedboat, which was closing in on the smuggling ship. Kyouka suddenly latches onto the arm of Akutagawa, which he was using to strangle her. Kyouka had a remote control in her hand. She presses the button. Another explosion occurs, blowing away the space on the deck between Akutagawa and Atsushi. Akutagawa lets his rage take over and begins to crush Kyouka's throat. Atsushi arrives at the stern on the boat. Below him, he can see Kunikida and the speedboat. Another large explosion goes off behind Atsushi. Part 5 Kyouka laid on the ground unconscious. Over her stands Akutagawa, who looks upon her while speaking softly. Rashoumon lunges to impale Kyouka's body, but she vanishes the moment the spear-like appendace reaches her. Cradling the unconscious Kyouka in his arms, Atsushi gently places her on the deck. The two glare at each other, unmoving. The silent tension is broken by the sound of an explosion, and Atsushi leaps into action first. Using his tiger-enhanced arms, Atsushi furiously smashes the black mass of Rashoumon that Akutagawa released upon him. Akutagawa unhesitatingly turns Rashoumon into spearheads and launches them one after another at Atsushi. Atsushi jumps to the side and narrowly avoids getting hit. Using the monstrous strength of the tiger, he rips a section of a deck away and throws it at Akutagawa. Rashoumon tears through the airbone decking, only to reveal Atsushi was now right next to Akutagawa. The projectile was a diversion. Atushi hammers his tiger fist into the side of Akutagawa's face with all his might. But an invisible wall prevents the blow from reaching its mark. Countless small tendrills of Rashoumon catch Atsushi's arms and legs, raising his body into the air like some kind of nightmarish plant. Another large tendrill of Rashoumon creeps out, forming a guillotine-like blade. Part 6 Atsushi reverts his arms back to human form and falls from Rashoumon's grasp, landing on the deck. Rashoumon rages forth, but Atsushi dodges its attacks with inhuman agility. Atsushi uses his tiger legs to charge across the deck at Akutagawa. Transforming his arms into that of the tiger once more, he attacks with a powerful flurry of strikes. Akutagawa devours the space in front of him to stop the blows, but a trace of desperation can be seen on his face. The moment he makes this realization, his fist hits thin air. Using Rashoumon to create a spire, Akutagawa had elevated himself up into the air. Rashoumon transforms into a beast-headed appendace and rages in pursuit of Atsushi, who uses his tiger legs to narrowly escape. A moment later, Atsushi wears a powerful blow from Rashoumon, and is thrown violently against a structure. The deck begins to crumble, and gas pipes begin to rupture. The gas pouring from the ruptured pipes ignites, and Atsushi is consumed by the explosion which follows. Atsushi finally lands a direct blow with his tiger fist, shattering Akutagawa's cheek. The impact of the blow smashes Akutagawa out of the air and into the ship deck. Akutagawa's coat transforms into a blade and assaults Dazai, only to dissipate the moment it touches him. Akutagawa sits slumped against a wall, stunned. Atsushi still stands, but he is covered in wounds. Just as Atsushi begins to move... The black spear of Rashoumon bursts through Atsushi's chest, imapling him from behing. Rashoumon retracts itself from Atsushi's body. The spear then transforms into a giant fist-like mass and slams into Atsushi, leaving a large indentation in the side of a container. Part 7 The giant fist-like mass of Rashoumon assails Atsushi again. Transforming back into tendril which snakes around Atsushi's body and raises him high into the air. Atsushi is impaled in mid-air. Rashoumon retracts itself and Atsushi's bleeding body drops to the deck of the ship. Akutagawa turns his back and begins to walk away... Rashoumon tears through Atsushi's shoulder. Atsushi grabs the spear-like appendage with his bare hands. Akutagawa stabs Atsushi in the stomach with another spear from Rashoumon. The hole Rashoumon made in Atsushi's stomach regenerates by the second. Atsushi goes to strike with his tigr first, but Akutagawa uses Rashoumon to raise himself into the air again. Atsushi tears himself from the countless spines of Rashoumon that impale him and leaps to the attack, but Akutagawa simply smirks in response. The giant beast-like maw of Rashoumon bites into Atsushi and flings him towards the ocean. However... Akutagawa instantly creates a barrier between him and Atsushi, who was preparing to attack after grabbing Akutagawa with his tail. The fist of Atsushi's tiger-arm smashes through the spatial distortion. Atsushi hammers a blow upon Akutagawa with all the strength in his body. Akutagawa's battered body is sent flying through the air and into the ocean. Atsushi lands on the deck and collapses, unable to stand any longer. Kyouka lifts Atsushi's limp body and somehow supports it. The two eventually reach the stern of the ship. Another section of the smuggling ship explodes. The shockwave of the explosion knocks Atsushi and Kyouka off the side of the ship. They land in the back of the speedboat, expertly operated by Kunikida. Dazai searches through the Port Mafia databases. Upon finally finding the information he seeks, the emotion drains from his face.